


Comment Lust

by lil_1337



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-20
Updated: 2007-06-20
Packaged: 2017-11-06 22:53:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337





	Comment Lust

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Merith](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Merith).



It was a small thing, really, but one that an insurance company would no doubt have named an attractive nuisance. Attractive was a given, after all there wasn't anything about Heero that wasn't. Okay, the stinky socks, but Duo was willing to forgive him those right now. Beads of sweat rolled down Heero's muscular torso, giving his skin the look of wet gold. When mixed with the late afternoon sunlight it created a vision that was almost too perfect to be real. A living breathing Greek god come to life. It magnificent. It was awe inspiring. It was damn distracting. Especially the way the moisture dampened the little body hair Heero had making it darker so that there was no missing the slight treasure trail as it peeked from the top of Heero's shorts as he moved. At this rate Duo was going to have to jump him right there on the basketball court. Some things just couldn't be helped or avoided. Like gravity and the way it tugged Heero's shorts down lower on his hips each time he took a shot. There was no mistaking it, Heero was a force of nature and Duo was swept up in his path.


End file.
